SMACked, Taken after Veritas
by lovlyangl
Summary: Another in the Series of SMACked stories. Mature Themes/Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**SMACked...Taken after Veritas...The Confession**

**A New story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**It's funny how sometimes in life it takes a life threatening event to force a couple to admit their love to each other. **

**I do not own these characters, just the story.**

**Chapter one**

He was found. He had made it to a passing car, asking for help he informed her where he was. As she arrived, she ran over to him, whispering...

_"Oh God, I found you. I thought I lost you Mac. I thought you were gone forever from my life."_

Mac was floored. Never had seen Stella so emotionally upset.

"Give us a minute please."

"Sure Detective. I'll be over here."

"Stella what is wrong with you?"

_"What is wrong with me. I thought I lost you Mac. I thought you'd never be in my life again. I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you...tell you..."_

"Tell me what Stella?"

Looking deeply into Mac's handsome eyes, she whispered...

_"To tell you that I love you. That I've always loved you Mac. That I've always been to afraid to tell you how I feel. But I don't care anymore. I can't do this again. I can't take the chance of losing you."_

Mac knew this conversation needed to be continued, but he also knew he needed to find Joe.

"Listen to me Stella. I promise you. As soon as we find Joe, we will talk about this confession of yours. I promise you we'll explore it."

Taking his hand he caressed her face.

When the team found out where Joe was going to be from his wife. They set up a team, and waited for him to arrive. As Joe walked down towards his family, Mac nabbed him from behind. Taking him into custody, Mac was finally able to close the case, and concentrate on Stella's confession.

As he seen her walking by he called her ...

"Stella!! A moment please."

Stella didn't know why she was so nervous. But she was. Oh the things she said, the things she confessed.

"What is it Mac?" She said with a nervous smile.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight. We could explore this little confession of yours further."

"Umm...sure. Sound good."

"I'll pick you up at eight."

Leaving his office, Mac left a nervous Stella behind.

Arriving at home Stella showered, then dressed in black jeans and a white strapped t-shirt. Trying not to be nervous, she looked at the clock.

_"Calm down Stella. No need to be nervous. This is just Mac here. Just calm down." _She kept reassuring herself.

**Knock,knock**

Opening the door, Mac was leaning against the wall, with a sinister grin on his face.

"You ready Stella?"

"Mhmm.."

Locking her door they headed out to a little Cafe on 52nd street. As they walked along, Mac softly brushed her hand. Oh the heat she felt in his brush. It was sending little shivers through her body as she nervously continued to walk.

Mac was enjoying himself. He could tell she was nervous. He could tell the things she confessed today were weighing on her mind, with what he would say in response. Turning the corner, they reached the Cafe. Sitting down Mac ordered coffee for them both.

"What would you like to eat Stella?"

"Umm...hmm..maybe just a club sandwich."

Oh yeah. Mac was loving this, as she twisted her hands nervously.

"Is something wrong Stella? You seem a little nervous."

"No. Umm..everythings fine. Nice night isn't it?"

"I don't know, I find it kind of chilly tonight," he grinned as he continued to tease her.

"Listen Mac. About today...about the thin..."

"Yes Stella?"

"Oh God. I can't do this."

Pulling up her chair she tried to leave, as Mac grabbed her hand, and soflty brushed it with a fingertip caress.

_"Where are you going Stella?"_ He whispered with the deepest of passion.

"Umm...I was...I think this was a bad idea."

_"Why? Don't you want to be here with me Stella? Don't you want my answer to your confessions?"_

Poor Stella. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Mac's intent stare was distracting her thoughts.

_"Sit down please Stella. I really want to hear your confession again,"_ he whispered.

Sitting back down, she noticed Mac's eyes stayed on her every move.

_"Stop staring at me like that Mac?"_

_"Like what stella?"_

_"Like you want eat me whole."_

_Laughing_ "Do I make you nervous Stella?"

"Here's you meal sir."

"Thank you."

Digging into his sandwich, he watched as Stella nervously played with hers.

_"I ask you again Stella. Do I make you nervous?"_

God the only thing he was making her now with that intent stare was hot.

_"No Mac. You never use to make me nervous. But after my confession to you today I am."_

_"Why Stella?"_

God why did he have to tease like this.

"Tell me your confession again. I'd like to hear all of it."

"Umm..._To tell you that I love you. That I've always loved you Mac. That I've always been to afraid to tell you I feel. But I don't care anymore. I can't do this again. I can't take the chance of losing you."_

Mac watched as she teared up. He had waited years for Stella to him how she truely felt. For so long he thought he'd be forced to live with his feelings in silence that he had for her.

"Would you like to hear my response to your confessions Stella? Let me tell you. _I've also loved you for years. I've also kept my feeling hidden from you. Ever since Claire died and you were the one there for me. I felt all my feelings change towards you. I'm only sorry I never told you sooner. I'm sorry it almost took you losing me to realize how we both felt. But I don't want to hide it anymore either Stella."_

Feeling her tears fall onto her face, she quietly sobbed. Getting up from his chair, Mac wrapped her in his arms. Pulling her up from seat, holding her, whispering to her soul that it was okay. That now that it was out in the open they could finally build a life together.

_"I promise you Stella. from this day forward we will take our relationship one step at a time. neither one of us will move to the next step until we are both ready."_

Paying for the food. Mac took her by the hand and lead her to the park. Sitting on the bench they began to talk.

**End Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As they sat in the park, they talked more about their feelings.

"Mac, I'm trying to understand something. Usually you would shy away from my confession. You'd lock it away. Why didn't you?"

"I guess you can thank Peyton for that. Remember how she continued to persue me till I gave in?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I slowly began to realize that sometimes in life we have to chances. Sometimes we just have to jump into it face first.

But I can honestly tell you this. My biggest mistake was going to England Stella. You see, I met her family, who were very nice. But all the time I was there I felt alone, distant from the things in NY that are important to me."

"Hmm...did you and Peyton spend anytime together at all?"

"A little Stella. Though she never stayed with me at night. I always spent my time in my Hotel room. Then I started getting those 333 calls from Drew. I knew this was sign to come home early. I just didn't feel right being there. But now I know the real reason why I couldn't stay."

"What was that Mac?"

"You Stella.

I realized my family was here. My life was here, my work, my friends. It finally snapped. I was making my way home to you Stella. To your smile, your beauty, your understanding. Then when you confessed your feelings today I realized that you loved me, leaving me an opened window to explore our feelings for one another."

Stella eyes were misted with tears.

Taking his thumb, Mac captured each one as they slid down her cheek. Leaning down towards her face, he softly kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Stella."

"For what Mac?"

"For finally confessing your feelings towards me. Come on, it's getting late. I'll take you home."

Taking his hand they walked along till they reached her building. Walking her up the stairs, she unlocked her door and smiled.

"Thanks for dinner Mac."

"You're welcome Stella. I'd like to cook for you tomorrow night. Would you come to dinner at my place?"

"Sure. I'd love that."

Kissing her cheek again he turned to leave as she reached for his hand.

_"Maaaaaaaac..."_

_"Yeah Stel?"_

_"If I asked you to stay, would you?"_

Softly caressing her face, he whispered...

_"As much as I'd love to say yes. I must say no. I know we have alot to explore Stella. I know we finally confessed our love. But I'd really like us to just enjoy each others company. Just until we are both sure, this is what we want."_

Oh they both knew it was what they wanted. But she also knew Mac was right. The slower they took their relationship. The more meaningful it would be when they finally made love. Giving her hand a sweet kiss, he whispered...

_"Night Stella."_

_"Night Mac."_

Closing her door, Mac listened for the snap of the lock. Once he heard the click he left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The following evening**

Once Mac had showered and started the spaghetti, he heard the knock on his door.

"Hey Mac."

"Hi Stel, come on in. Let me take your coat."

Reaching for her coat, Mac's fingetips touched the nape of her neck. As she quivered, Mac smiled.

"Have a seat. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Mmm..smells great. You want some help?"

"No thanks. I have it all under control."

Once he had everything on the table. He poured the wine.

"Oh my...this is wonderful Mac."

"Thanks. I thought you'd enjoy it."

Once they finished dinner in silence. Mac started a pot of coffee.

"Mac??"

"Yeah Stel?"

"Did you ever think we would come around to admiting our feelings for one another?"

"To be honest Stella. No. I guess alot has to do with the fact that we work together. Also that we've been close friends for years."

"When was the first time you realized Mac?"

"Hmm..that would have to be the day you took off my tie. That day you stood in my office, in that sleek black dress. All I could think of was...what a lucky man to have caught her. At times I wish it had been me. Then there was your sweet smile Stella, and something in your eyes. A bright little sparkle as you teased me about losing up."

"Hmm...so if I hadn't of losened your tie, we wouldn't be having this conversation today." She smiled.

"Sure we would Stel. Eventually one of us would have gotten around to telling the other how we felt. I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner. I could have maybe had you never meet Frankie, or Drew in the first place."

"Oh Mac. You can't blame yourself that. How were you too know."

"I do blame myself Stel. For if we had confessed our feelings soo..."

Silence could be heard, as Stella **smacked** a kiss on Mac's mouth to shut him up. Falling into the kiss, Mac sensually caressed his hand up her arm. Breaking the kiss, Mac softly licked his lips, savouring in the flavour that was Stella.

_"Sorry. I guess I just needed you to stop blaming yourself."_

Mac could feel her pulse through her wrist. Letting him know without words that she had dared to make that daring move.

"Know what Stel?"

_"No what?" _She asked nervously.

"I think we should try that again."

Both of them could feel their nerves on the edge. They could hear the thundering all the way to their souls. And as he brought his hand around her tiny waist, and pulled her in close, she softly sighed.

God the heat of his hand was causing her very core to heat, to tingle. Moving in closer, Mac traced his tongue around her lips, and whispered...

_"So much for taking it slow."_

Passionately crushing his lips to hers, Mac could feel his body lose control. Never had he felt this kind of need with anyone. The need to touch, to feel, to breathe. Matching his passion, Stella finally relaized she didn't care about taking slow. She didn't want safe and steady. They had both wanted this for to long. They both wanted their first time to be wild, out of control.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into his bedroom, and laid her upon his bed.

Ring,ring

Laying his head on her shoulder she giggled as he said...

"Not now. Taylor."

"Mac it's Danny. There's a murder."

Sighing deep, Mac hung up the phone, looked at Stella and said...

"This is a sign love. A sign to slow down."

Laughing insanely, Stella couldn't agree more.

**End Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When they finished up the crime scene it was two in the morning. Pulling up infront of Stella's apartment, Mac got out and walked her to her door.

"Mac."

"Yeah Stel?"

"Did you want to come in?"

Mac knew if he came in there would be no way he's be leaving for a while.

"Maybe another time love. I think we both need some rest."

"Please Mac. I really don't want to be alone. Even if you sleep on couch, that's fine. As long as I know you're near."

"Listen love. I'm just a phone call away."

Taking his fingertips and placing them under her chin, he kissed her goodnight. A deep sensual kiss, that showed how much he cared about her.

"Goodnight Stella."

"Mac!!"

Turning around she whispered...

_"Dinner tonight. My place?"_

Smiling he said...

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be here Stella."

Shutting the door, Stella could still smell his cologned scent all over her. Walking into her room, she climbed out of her clothes and got into bed.

**The Next Night**

He had finally gotten home from work. Taking a shower, he changed and headed right back out the door. Stopping at the Florist, he picked up a eleven white roses, and one red. Arriving at her door, he knocked.

Opening the door, Stella seen the beautiful flowers.

"Oh Mac. They are so lovely, and smell heavenly."

Moving the flowers out of the way, Mac sniffed her perfumed neck.

"You smell more heavenly love. You look beautiful too."

"Flatterer," she laughed.

Placing the flowers in a vase with water, Mac walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you."

Leaning back against his shoulder, she whispered back...

_"I missed you to Mac. Ever since last night."_

Looking out her window, they just held each other without saying a word.

_"I could stay like this forever Stella. Just holding you in my arms. Just knowing you are a breath away."_

_"So could I Mac. I hope this feeling never goes away."_

_"I promise you it won't Stella. As slow as we decide to take it. I'll still be here every second of everyday just holding you like this."_

_"Mmm..that's a lovely thought Mac. Are you hungry?"_

_"I am love. Something smells really good."_

_"That would be my Lasanga, and garlic bread."_

_"Well it smells wonderful."_

Still just holding each other, they stood in silence. Allowing the stress of their day to fade away.

As they sat down to dinner, Mac poured the wine, and passed her a glass.

"Here you go Stel."

"Thanks."

"Mac about that case last night. Didn't you find it strange that someone would just leave evidence like that on and around the body?"

"A little love. Why what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I'm thinking it could have been a set up. I mean think about it. When we brought the suspect in he was more then shocked. I know we've seen alot of good liars, but I honestly think something isn't right about this case."

"Danny and I thought the same thing today too. He's looking into it. Also. Something about the girlfriend threw me towards your line of thinking. For someone that said she hadn't talked to the victim in six weeks. She knew an aweful lot about the recent events."

"I think we should bring in again Mac. If she has nothing to hide, she shouldn't object."

"Yeah. We'll do that as soon as I hear back from Danny on what he found."

Finishing up dinner, they washed, dried the dishes and headed out for dessert.

As they walked Mac noticed she was shivering. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her in close.

"I think fall is upon NY Mac."

"I think you're right. Here we are. We'll sit inside tonight."

As they sat they stared into each others eyes, and shared a piece of chocolate double fudge cake. Taking another fork full, Stella had some chocolate left on her chin. Reaching over Mac took his thumb and wiped it off her chin. Licking his thumb where the cake now sat.

As Mac got up. He left her for a bit. Then as she looked towards the stage, she seen him sitting there with his bass.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I have a song I'd like to play for my lovely lady who is with me tonight. She's been my guiding light, my best friend, and now she is my lover. This song is borrowed from Michael Bolton, called "Now that I found you."

Sweetheart, this is for you...

I_ can still remember  
When all I had was time  
A time when I had nothin'  
But this empty heart of mine  
When I needed inspiration  
When the night was all I knew  
You were the light shinin' into my life  
The reason for all the love I'm feelin'_

Now that I've found you  
I don't know how I lived without you  
I don't know how I survived without your love  
Now that I've found you  
I only know I'd be lost without you  
I found the love  
That I'll never find again  
'Cause all I ever needed  
And all I ever wanted  
Has come true  
I found it all now that I've found you

I could've searched forever  
And never realized  
The treasure of a lifetime  
Was the love inside your eyes  
When I reach for inspiration  
In your touch, it's always there  
Givin' me faith every step of the way  
Givin' me all I ever needed

And every step of the way  
Gonna dedicate my heart to you  
Promise you my world forever  
Pledgin' my love my whole life through.

When Mac finished his song, he looked over and found Stella in tears. Stepping down off the stage, he walked over, picked her up and wrapped her in his arms. Kissing her passionately, as everyone awwed and cooed along.

"That was beautiful Mac. Thank you."

"No. Thank you Stella, for saving me in everyway I never thought was possible."

Sitting her back down, they ate their dessert, while Stella's tears continued to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finishing up their dessert. They headed back to Mac's place. When they walked inside, Mac took her coat, and hung it in the closet.

"Are you tired love?"

"Just a little. More full then anything."

Sitting down, Mac motioned for her to come over and sit. As she sat down beside him, he wrapped her in his arms, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You comfortable?"

"I am. Thanks for tonight Mac."

"You're welcome. Thank you for dinner."

Looking up into his eyes. They felt the passion burn between them again. Then softly touching her lips, they fell into a sensual kiss. So much built up desire, as Mac's hand slid down her waist, and rested on her back.

Feeling the energy burn within them, Mac rolled her over onto the carpet. Knowing they could no longer wait to make love. To feel each others souls burn in fevered passion. Sliding his hand under her blouse, he unclipped her bra, and revealed her beautiful breasts.

Cupping it softly in his hand, he sensually stroked it, until she was grinding in endless pleasure against him. Needing to feel more. Mac placed his tongue across her neck, her breasts, stopping, savouring each and inch of her swollen orbs.

Moving himself lower, he nipped at the clip of her pants, unsnapping it, and sliding her pants down her legs, he watched as her body quivered.

"So sexy Stella. So much leg, so much gorgeous sunkissed skin. I never realized how beautiful and passionately giving you are."

As Stella continued to quiver, Mac rained little kisses across her thighs, stopping at her sheath. Stella knew what was coming. She knew Mac was going to taste every inch of her, and as he lowered his head, she bucked, and grinded against him.

So lost in the passion, so lost in the erotic pleasure that was Mac.

"Maaaaaaaaaaac..."

Knowing she was close to the edge of an orgasm, he slid himself up upon her and plunged her deeply within. So lost, so passionately sensual, that the motion, the temptation, the endless need to love each other wouldn't disappear.

_"Maaaaaaac...this is to much, I feel my soul seperating. Please Mac, help me find release."_

Plunging himself deeper within her. He could feel her body tighten, could feel her soul join his, wrapping his fingers within hers, they squeezed as the orgasm overtook them. Soaring them higher and higher, as they tried desperately to breathe, and just as the orgasm subsided, Stella quietly whispered...

_"I loooooove you."_

Whether it was said in the heat of passion, or the heat of the moment. Mac wasn't willing to let it go. Opening his eyes, he wrapped his fingers within her hair, and said...

"Say it again Stella. Give me the words you just said again. Please Stella. I need to know they weren't said in the heat of passion."

Looking at Mac with tears, she whispered again...

_"I love you Mac. I love you."_

Oh he had waited a lifetime to hear those words again. It had been so long since he felt or heard that kind of emotion, that kind of truth that allowed him to know he was loved. Loved as she was being loved by him.

"Steeeeella...thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for bringing back to life with those three words. I love you too Stella. Love you beyond anything I could have imagined."

Wiping her tears with his thumbs, he softly kissed her again, as they both whispered into each others souls over and over, all through the night, of their love, passion, and their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Mac woke later that night, he found Stella flat out on top of him. Wanting not to wake her, he used his strong arms, and picked her up without so much as a sigh. Carrying her to his room he pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed.

Crawling in beside her, he wrapped her in his arms, as she woke.

"Mmmac. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. Go back to sleep. It's late."

Snuggling in closer to Mac's heat, she wiggled her butt against him causing him to bacome excited again.

_"Steeel...lay still love. You're killing me here."_ He whispered.

_"Mmm...what's the matter Mac. You need me to help you sleep." _She laughed.

In about five seconds neither of them were going to be sleeping. Placing his hands around her hips, he held her still.

_"Oooooooh...a little lower Mac."_ She teased in a purr.

That did it. Mac had had enough of her teasing.

Sliding his hand down her thigh, he spread her leg over his, and slid his fingers into her still wet core. As he strummed her, she tried to pull away. His touch, his warm breath upon her neck, and in her core caused her to cry out.

_"Easy sweetheart. Just let it happen Stella. Let my touch deep within you bring you closer to my soul. Just feel love. Feel and take, as I'm taking from you."_

Stella couldn't stop the ache from Mac's words. Never had she felt such strength, such beauty of her lovers touch.

Feeling her walls clench against his fingers, he knew she was ready, and as she poured onto him, she squeezed her thighs tightly against his hand.

So out of control now, Stella flipped herself on top of Mac, and grinded her soaken sheath on top of his erection. Teasing, taunting him as she slid back and forth.

_"Steeeeeeeeeeeella...enough."_

Leaning herself down towards his face, she gave him a seductive wink.

"_Mm...looks like I'm the dominant one tonight."_

Oh yeah. She was. But Mac knew he could easily change that. Instead he let her play her erotic game. Sensually kissing him, she slid her wet core onto his thickened shaft, taking him inside her little by little, until she was fully embedded.

_"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh..."_

Mac watched as her expression turned to the most erotic intensified pleasure. Not wanting her passion to end, Mac raised his hips, and plunged deep into her womb, grinding faster, as they both poured into each other in firery passion.

Still not feeling satisified, Mac flipped her onto all fours, leaned over her back, and plunged deep within her again.

God she was so giving, so enchanting in her love she gave him. Pulling her up towards him, she threw her head back on his shoulder, while his hand reached down, and strummed her bud, while embedded within her.

So lost in each other, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, purring, sighing, telling him without words that she loved each and stroke he was giving her.

"Steeella love...are you ready? Are you ready to have my seed within your beautiful soul again?"

"Yeeeeeeeeees...please Mac. I need to feel your soul sensually kiss my womb again."

With his finally stroke, he gave her what they both needed. Carefully laying her drained body beside his. He gave her one last kiss as they fell back into sleep.

**Epi**

Their team, their family were in tears. Watching as Mac and Stella gave their vows to each other. They knew it had been well worth the wait. For in their hearts, they knew that everyday forward would bring them nothing but happiness.

**The End**


End file.
